Veronica Santangelo
→ → → → (Spieler-Stufe x 0.75) |fertigkeiten =Energiewaffen: 46 → 100 Wissenschaft: 48 → 100 Waffenlos: 48 → 100 |spezial = |sekundär = Trefferpunkte: 235→ → → → → |ausrichtung =Neutral |agression =Nicht agressiv |baseid =000e32aa |refid =000e32a9 |extras =Gelehrten-Assistenz Bonds of Steel Causeless Rebel Elijahs letzte Worte Elijahs Geschwafel |fußzeile =240px Veronica ohne ihre Kapuze }} Veronica Renata Santangelo (geboren 2254) ist ein Mitglied der Stählernen Bruderschaft. Finden kann man sie beim 188-Handelsposten, auf dem Highway 95 in Richtung New Vegas. Hintergrundgeschichte Veronica ist eine wandernde Gelehrte der stählernen Bruderschaft. Ihr wurde bis auf weiteres die Position einer Nachschubspezialistin zugewiesen, um sich aus dem Bunker der Bruderschaft herauszuwagen und Ressourcen, die die Bruderschaft nicht selber herstellen kann, zu finden. Verärgert durch die realitätsfremden Ansichten der Bruderschaft über die Welt und die Rolle der Bruderschaft darin, sieht sie sich in die Rolle des Außenweltlers gedrängt, gefangen zwischen der Loyalität zur Bruderschaft und verstörenden Zweifeln an der Richtigkeit des eingeschlagenen Kurses. Als Tochter eines Paladins und einer Gelehrten wurde sie in die Bruderschaft hineingeboren und dort aufgezogen. In ihrer Jugend verliebte sie sich in eine Frau (angedeuted wird Christine Royce), aber Ältester Elijah trennte die beiden. Aufgrund der Verschlossenheit der Bruderschaft gegenüber Außenweltlern empfinden es viele ihrer Mitglieder als ihre Pflicht, sich fortzupflanzen und stehen gleichgeschlechtlichen Partnerschaften kritisch gegenüber. In späteren Dialogen betrauert sie ihre Eltern, die beide beim Angriff auf HELIOS One gefallen sind. Nachdem Veronica der Bruderschaft von Kalifornien in das Ödland der Mojave gefolgt war, durchliefen ihre Ansichten über deren Ziele einer Ernüchterung. Zunächst hatte der Älteste Elijah, Ältester der Mojave-Abteilung und Veronicas Mentor, die Zielsetzung der Bruderschaft etwas geändert. So entsandte er Gelehrte nicht mehr nur um Waffentechnologien zu suchen, sondern auch nützliche zivile Technologien. Doch nach der Niederlage bei HELIOS One verlies Elijah die Bruderschaft und sein Nachfolger Nolan McNamara sammelte die Reste der Bruderschaft, um sich mit ihnen in einem Bunker im Hidden Valley zu verschanzen. Dieser entsandte Kundschafter nur noch, um die Bedrohung durch die RNK beurteilen zu können. Veronica empfand die erneute Änderung der Zielsetzung sich zu verstecken und Technologie zu horten, anstatt sie einzusetzen, um das Wohlwollen der Bewohner des Ödlandes und damit neue Rekruten zu gewinnen als falsch. Sie dachte er wolle so lange 'in einem Loch hocken, bis alle anderen starben'. Ihrer Meinung nach müsse sich die Bruderschaft ändern, wenn sie überleben wolle. Sie begann, ihre Meinungen zu äußern und stellte den neuen Kurs der Bruderschaft infrage. Um sie aus dem Weg zu haben und somit zu verhindern, dass sich Veronicas abweichende Ansichten verbreiten, wurde sie von ihrem Vorgesetzten auf zunehmend längere Exkursionen ins Ödland entsandt, angeblich zum Zweck der Nachschubbeschaffung. Auf einer dieser Exkursionen begegnet sie dem Kurier. Interaktionen mit dem Spieler Übersicht Quests * Jenseits des Fleisches: Der Spieler bietet Veronica als Ersatz für Mortimer für das Bankett. * Alle Menschen werden Brüder: Veronica wird den Kurier fragen ob er mit ihr zusammen nach Hidden Valley geht, wo sie mit den Ältesten über den Zusammenbruch der Bruderschaft und wie man diesem entgegenwirken kann um wieder an Einfluss zu gewinnen und am Leben zu blieben. Den Kurier bittet sie dabei etwas Technologie zu finden, die die Ältesten vielleicht überzeugen können. ** Wenn man Veronica davon überzeugt die Bruderschaft zu verlassen, kann der Spieler zum Anhänger Außenposten reisen, um dort mit Alvarez darüber zu sprechen, ob Veronica nicht den Anhängern der Apokalypse beitreten könne. Der Doctor der dies zu entscheiden hat, ist jedoch grade nicht da, sodass man einen Tag warten muss. Nachdem man dies getan hat, stellt der Kurier fest, dass der Außenposten von einigen Paladinen der Stählernen Bruderschaft zerstört und jeder dort getötet wurde. Veronica gibt sich dafür die Schuld und bekommt den Perk Causeless Rebell, welcher ihre Attacke um 30% erhöht. ** Wenn sie sich entscheidet, bei der Stählernen Bruderschaft zu bleiben, bekommt sie das Bonds of Steel Perk, welches ihren SW um 4 erhöht. *''Du lässt mich wie eine Frau fühlen: Veronica träumt seit langem von einem schönen Vorkriegskleid. Legt man ihr ein solches ins Inventar, ist sie darüber nicht nur sehr erfreut, sondern bringt dem Kurier auch noch einen besonderen unbewaffneten Nahkampfangriff bei, den Gelehrtenkonter. Effekt der Spieleraktionen * Falls man den Bruderschaftsbunker in Hidden Valley zerstört, bevor man sie rekrutiert hat, wird sie am 188-Handelsposten zu einem kommen und einen fragen, was man über die Brunderschaft weiß. Wenn man sagt, dass man den Bunker zerstört hat, wird sie den Spieler sofort angreifen. * Veronica verlässt den Spieler, wenn der Ruf bei der Stählernen Bruderschaft auf "verrufen" fällt. Jedoch folgt sie einem immer noch, auch wenn man einen so schlechten Ruf wie "verhasst" hat. * Veronica erlaubt es dem Spieler, Hidden Valley deutlich freundlicher zu betreten, ohne dass er ein Sprengstoffhalsband tragen oder Ranger Dobson loswerden muss. Ohne sie muss der Spieler jedoch genau das tun, um seine Glaubwürdigkeit zu beweisen. Enden * Hoping to lead the Mojave Brotherhood down a new path, Veronica sought to learn from the thriving cultures of the desert. If she is absent a firm solution, Veronica's expression of frustration with Brotherhood leadership leads to her banishment. She ends her days a wandering tinker. * Even if she departs from the group, the Brotherhood's peace treaty with NCR comes as some relief to Veronica. Though she remains friendly with surface patrols, she is never again permitted to enter the bunker she once called home. Fearing for the safety of anyone she associates with, she continues her solitary life as a scavenger. But reports occasionally emerge from Mojave scientists and social workers of old equipment miraculously repaired and research notes mysteriously completed. * Though she'd seen the writing on the wall, the destruction of the Mojave Brotherhood comes far more suddenly than Veronica had expected. The news devastates her, and despite her best efforts to leave her past behind, she finds herself compelled to make one final journey to Hidden Valley. There, she pays her last respects to the only family she had ever known. * If the Brotherhood become openly aggressive along the New Vegas highways, Veronica is troubled greatly. Nevertheless, it removes all doubt from her mind that in leaving them she had made the right choice. Eventually she takes to the road, less in hopes of finding a new home than of leaving memories of the old one behind her. * The peace with NCR serves to ease Veronica's worries about the Brotherhood's immediate future. Still, a distance had arisen between her and her fellow members that would never be bridged. She begins secluding herself in crumbling libraries of the Old World, learning of promising technologies she knows the Brotherhood would never adopt. * The death of the Mojave Brotherhood comes much too soon for Veronica, and in their absence, she feels truly lost. Yet in its wake, she takes small comfort in her decision to remain by their side through their few remaining days. * Veronica puts her moral sensibilities aside and supports the Brotherhood's new campaign of aggression as best she can. Yet deep down, she understands that it means their end will surely be soon to follow. * At odds with leadership over the Brotherhood's future, Veronica looked to the Mojave-Ödland for an answer both she and they could live with. But the answer would never come, and the dangers of the world that had left the Stählerne Bruderschaft behind would eventually claim her life. ''Dead Money After completion of Dead Money, the player can retrieve Elijahs Holo-Nachricht from his console in the Verlassenen Bruderschaftsbunker and give it to Veronica, but only after exhausting all of Veronica's dialogue options regarding Father Elijah. In the same conversation, the player can choose to keep the holotape's knowledge for themselves, gaining the Elijahs Geschwafel perk. If you choose to give Veronica the message, she will gain the Elijahs letzte Worte perk. Inventar Infos * Wenn man sich im ersten Gespräch schlecht über die stählerne Bruderschaft äußert, wird sie nicht mit einem gehen. * Veronica ist offensichtlich homosexuell oder zumindest bisexuell. Wenn man sie fragt 'Warst du jemals verliebt?' wird sie von ihren prägenden Jahren erzählen, und das sie eine Beziehung mit einem anderen weiblichen Mitglied der Bruderschaft hatte. Ihre Liebste entschied sich, die Bruderschaft hinter sich zu lassen, als ihre Eltern sie drängten, sich 'fortzupflanzen'. (At least, this is the story as Veronica knows it; while the girlfriend's name is not given, it is heavily implied that Christine Royce was the object of Veronica's affection, and that Elijah had been more instrumental in driving them apart). When she's asked to stay close, while playing as a male courier, she makes the comment 'This is as far as I get until you turn into a leggy brunette.' * Auch wenn Veronica eher mit Nahkampfwaffen kämpfen will, ist sie doch sehr gut mit Energiewaffen, insbesondere der AER14 Prototyp. * Veronica ist in der Lage Powerrüstungen zu tragen, solange es entweder kein Fraktionskleidung, die der Verstoßenen oder es die Powerrüstung der Bruderschaft ist. * Sie wird auch dann noch die Tür zu Hidden Valley öffnen, wenn der Spieler bereits den Zugang über die Quest mit Ranger Dobson erhalt hatte. Was zu einer erheiternden Situation führt, wenn sie mit der Sprechanlage spricht um die Tür zu entriegeln, die bereits offen neben ihr steht. * Veronica's staying with the player is tied with his or her Brotherhood reputation. If it drops to Vilified or below, Veronica will state that the player seems determined to fight the Brotherhood, and will leave the player. * To complete the Mr. House or Caesar's Legion main quest lines it will be necessary to destroy the Brotherhood of Steel bunker in Hidden Valley, which will usually put the player below Veronica's reputation threshold. Recovering any gear you have given her beforehand is recommended unless you are prepared to kill her, as she is not keen on giving it back. * It is possible to complete either the Mr. House or Caesar's Legion main quest lines and not have Veronica turn hostile, by first making Veronica inactive (sending her to the Lucky 38) and then using a stealth boy to sneak attack critical every single person inside The Hidden Valley Bunker. Going this route, one would do well to keep Lily as an active companion (though preferably leave her at The Lucky 38 as well), have a high unarmed skill, have the Piercing Strike perk, attack with a Ballistic Fist or Displacer Glove, and arm the Brotherhood's turret system to fire on them, reducing the number of stealth boys needed. As long as you never receive the message that Brotherhood of Steel infamy has been gained, you can report back to either House or Caesar and complete the quest, and Veronica will remain a permanent companion, since you've just eliminated all risk of her ever leaving you again. * Veronica receives a fair amount of commentary from NPCs, and can be seen talking (though there is no dialogue) with NPC's from all non-hostile factions. * When talking to her about the Brotherhood and its past disagreements between its members on the fact of using their technology to protect wastelanders, she will mention that "one chapter had a small civil war over it", referring to the conflict between the Stählerne Bruderschaft and the Brotherhood Outcasts. * Veronica and Melissa Watkins seem to have a personal vendetta against each other, they will not be too happy upon seeing each other. * Veronica seems to be shy about showing her hair, always wearing her hood when no other headgear is provided. Watkins will even comment on this when walking through the VR Simulation area of the bunker, Veronica will first say, "I almost don't notice your lazy eye any more, Watkins.", to which Watkins will retort, "I see you're still hiding your hair". * Sie mag es Sarkasmus anzuwenden, wenn über das Inventar oder die ausgegebene Ausrüstung gesprochen wird. * If she is low on health she will comment on how she would rather have been an actress. * If you complete her companion quest in favour of the Followers of the Apocalypse, Veronica won't enter the BoS bunker anymore. Furthermore, if you wait in the bunker, approx. nine days, she will return to 188 trading post. Vorkommen kommt in Fallout: New Vegas vor. Hinter den Kulissen Veronica Santangelo was written by Eric Fenstermaker. Bugs * If you equip Brotherhood of Steel power armor inside Hidden Valley while Veronica is a follower, even if you are a "member" of the Brotherhood of Steel, Veronica will react as if you have killed Brotherhood of Steel members, then repeatedly keep talking to you and saying "What?", every 3–8 seconds. Turning off your console or restarting solves the problem. * After giving Veronica her Formal Wear or White Glove Society Attire she may thank you and say she'll teach you punching, and the screen will fade out and in, but the perk won't be added. According to the GECK, the object that does the timing for the fade out/in when she teaches the player the move is shared with the nine triggers used to start Alle Menschen werden Brüder. The script for giving the move doesn't fully reset the object, so if any of the nine triggers have activated, she will no longer be able to give the perk. * At Hidden Valley she may glitch and stay at the intercom and the door to the bunker will become locked. In the PC version the following commands can be used to fix this glitch: then . * After completing Alle Menschen werden Brüder she may stop following, but still interactive and able to talk. The compass will have an extra quest arrow pointing at Gibson's Shack even though the quest has been completed and the map won't have a marker on the location. She won't follow the player except for through certain loading doorways, upon which she will immediately initiate direct conversation. She won't move from this spot, or attack any enemies. Even upon removing her as a companion and returning to 188 and re-enlisting her, she will still not move. Possibly could have to do with the ending fight of her quest. You can also make her appear in Gibson's shack if you use the terminal to download the research notes. ** Going to Gibson's Shack, Veronica will instantly appear when you enter. Use the computer and download the notes again. Walk outside and talk to her in normal dialog, tell her again what tech you will go for, and end the conversation. This seems to reset her and she will start to follow you as normal. ** PC players can download and install this mod on New Vegas Nexus and consume the aid item it provides, then save the game, then disable the mod to fix this bug after it has occurred. * When Veronica is your companion, it is possible that she will not respond to any of the 'triggers' for the quest I Could Make You Care. * When you try to give Veronica a dress, she will sometimes act like you haven't given her the dress. A possible way to fix the bug is to have Veronica with you when you sit down and stand up from any chair. You may need to access her inventory after you stand up. She will then act like you have just given her the dress and will teach you the Scribe Counter unarmed move, even if you have already taken the dress out of her inventory earlier. * If you don't ask her to join during your first conversation with her, it is possible that the dialogue option for her to join never appears after that. * Veronica can occasionally become stuck at the Silver Rush in front of the gun supply after she activates one of the triggers for her quest. * When exploring the underwater levels of Vault 11, Veronica may get stuck and will permanently disappear for the rest of the game. To avoid this, tell Veronica to stay wait before exploring the underwater levels. * Sometimes, taking Veronica into the REPCONN Test Site offices level during the Flieger, grüß mir die Sonne quest will cause Jason Bright to appear as hostile upon entry, and cause her to attack him without provocation. Telling her to wait outside the office entrance prevents this. * When paying Dawes the caps to enter the NCRCF, she will randomly attack Dawes when you get in, but the Pulverbanditen will not be hostile. * Sometimes she will become trapped behind the first door (with the very hard lock) in Hidden Valley, rendering her unusable until the door can be locked. It will also prevent you for initiating dialogue with her, so you cannot use her to unlock the door. * When the player buy "Euclid's C Finder" from Max at Freeside while with Veronica, it might automatically activate the quest "I Could Make You Care" but leave it in a glitched state where it can't be completed. * When initiating conversation via the companion wheel, Veronica will have two mouths; a regular mouth that remains stationary and a "ghost" mouth that will speak over the stationary mouth, while both were still visible. * Veronica stops using her default power fist and equips a combat knife instead. Neither the power fist nor the combat knife shows up in her inventory, and giving her stronger melee weapons will not force her to switch. When waiting at the Lucky 38, she will walk around with her default power fist, however as soon as you tell her to follow you, she will switch back to the combat knife. * After destroying the BoS bunker, Veronica will say how it is your last chance. After this she will continuously engage conversation with you and you have to dismiss her to the Lucky 38. ** NOTE: This will sometimes continue even if you revert to a previous save (prior to the destruction of the bunker) * After fast traveling to a location, she will occasionally start running away as quick as she can for no reason. To correct this either enter a building (That makes your game load a new area) or fast travel to another location. * Sometimes when given a ballistic fist, Veronica will later start using her default pneumatic gauntlet and the ballistic fist will have disappeared from her inventory. At a later time, it is possible to recover the "lost" weapon which has spontaneously swapped to your inventory and become invisible. * After giving Veronica her formal wear or White Glove Society dress you may lose the option to tell her to go to the Lucky 38. * Sometimes when equipping Brotherhood Power Armor even outside of Hidden Valley, Veronica will become angered and accuse you of fighting the Brotherhood. en:Veronica Santangelo es:Verónica Santangelo pl:Veronica Santangelo pt:Veronica Santangelo ru:Вероника (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Вероніка (Fallout: New Vegas) zh:維羅尼卡·聖安傑洛 Kategorie:188-Handelsposten Charaktere Kategorie:Stählerne Bruderschaft Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Begleiter Kategorie:Gelehrte der Bruderschaft Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Menschliche Charaktere